The World In her Hands
by life.death
Summary: When Voldemort wins the war, what can Ginny Weasley do to save the world?
1. Prologue

Welcome. This is my first story so I hope it is ok. Please review with pointers on how I an make this story better but no flames please.

I currently do not have a betta so if anyone would like to help me out there I would be very greatful.

I do not own HP, nor will i ever own it.

* * *

><p>Death was everywhere. To her right was her best friend wrapped in the arms of the dead girls boyfriend. From the spot she was standing at she could see the dead body of The Boy who lived, that boy lived no longer. The final battle had happened sooner than the order was prepared for. They had fought hard and had made significant damage to the Dark Lord's side but it wasn't enough. Ginny Weasley was the only one still alive. The death eaters had left long ago, not even bothering to check for survivors. All they cared about was that Harry Potter was dead and wasn't coming back.<p>

Silence wrapped around the small girls frame. She could feel nothing, not her injuries nor her sorrow. It was easy to see her family. Their red hair stood out like a sore thumb. The twins lay a couple of meters in front of her. Her Mother had only just made it out of the castle before being struck by the killing curse.

She saw a flash of blonde that she knew belonged to Malfoy. He looked at peace in death. Ginny had known that he never wanted a part of this. She wished that she had gotten to know him but he had always kept up the facade that he hated her and her family. The true Malfoy had shown himself when he had jumped in front of Ginny to block the killing curse that had been aimed at her.

Now the tears flowed freely. The tears mixed in with the dirt that covered Ginny's face. Why couldn't she be dead too? She had done nothing to deserve to live. Maybe this was her punishment for opening the Chamber of Secrets, facing a life that Voldemort would rule.

She knew that she should run and hide. If the Death Eaters found her she would surely be made their whore and that was a life she couldn't face. She wiped her eyes, smearing the dirt on her face in the process. After taking a deep breath she turned around towards the crumbling castle.

Ginny stumbled as she made her way towards the castle that once was her safety, now it would be the centre of her nightmares. Ginny had been knocked out early on in the battle which led the Death eaters to believe she was dead. Quite a shock it was to wake up next to her dead brother.

Ginny knew that her wrist was broken and she would have a concussion from where she had hit her head, but there was only one thing on her mind. She had to make it the headmaster's office.

Before Dumbledore had been killed he had called the youngest red head into his office. He told her that if anything happened to Harry that prevented him from killing the Voldemort that she was to return to his office and he would tell her what to do. Of course she did wonder how she was going to find out what to do now that Snape had killed Dumbledore, but then again this was Dumbledore who knew what he had up his sleeve.

The gargoyle had been destroyed in the battle but the stairs were untouched, not even dust from the rubble had settled on them. Never in Ginny's life had taking the stairs seemed so long. She scanned the room for a clue of what she should be looking for. She needn't had to do that. A familiar voice spoke behind her.

Turning on her heel Ginny turned to face the headmaster, well a portrait of him. "I guess you have come here to tell me that Harry has lost." The portrait asked. A nod from the red head confirmed his fears. "Top draw on the left." He said pointing to said draw. "Open it. Put the time turner around your neck and turn it twice."

The red head done as she was told. Just before her world spun out of view she heard the headmaster speak. "Stop him before he can start. The world is in you hands."


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>A loud thud followed by a groan echoed through the headmasters room. Startled Headmaster Dippet jumped up and cautiously approached the young red head. Seeing the blood on her robes and the gash on her forehead made him jump into action. He quickly floo'd the medi witch before approaching the red head again.<p>

* * *

><p>White was all Ginny could see. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to move. Pain flooded her body and she quickly shut her eyes willing it to go away. "Ahh, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice spoke. Opening her eyes Ginny was faced with a women she had never seen before, yet she knew that this women held the position that Madam Pomfrey would hold in her time. "Drink this."<p>

A vial of green liquid was shoved in Ginny's face. She quickly downed the potion and was relieved when the pain quickly disappeared. A clearing of a throat brought Ginny back into the present. She looked at the headmaster for a moment before he spoke. "You have a lot of explaining to do, but I am sure there is much you can't tell me." He paused to see if Ginny would reply.

She told him as much of her story as she could, and was surprised to find that Headmaster Dippet wasn't in the least surprised. They agreed that she would take on a new last name and complete her schooling at Hogwarts. Dippet did ot ask why she had come here as he feared the answer.

"We can't use your last name as everyone knows the Weasely's. May I suggest a last name?" He watched her nod before continuing on. "How about Pearce? That is the name of a distant cousin of mine and I dare say that no one will be able to connect the dots." He stood up from the chair he had taken and looked down at Ginny. "You will be sorted tonight during the feast and I will tell the students a cover story." He said before turning on his heel and exiting.

Ginny could feel the nerves building up as she waited to enter the hall. From the other side of the door she could hear Dippet telling the students that they had an exchange student this year. Her name was Ginny Pearce and she had been attending a school for witches in America. After a tradic accident involving one of her brothers, Ginny's parents had decided to keep her closer to home, since they lived in Brittan.

Ginny stood back as the doors opened to let her in. Every head turned to face her and she couldn't help to stop the blush that rose up on her cheeks. Walking quickly she headed towards the sorting hat that had been brought out just for her. Holding he head high she sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Well, what do we have here. You are not who you say you are."

"No," replied Ginny in her head.

"You have a mission to fitful, and against my better judgement you want me to put you in a house of which you do not belong."

"Yes, I must be put in Slytherin if I am to succeed."

"Well if you are sure."

"I am"

"So be it." The sorting hat replied before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN"

The house of green and silver cheered and clapped loudly while the other houses clapped softly. Putting on a smile and bracing herself the red head prepared herself to enter the snake pit. A seat opened up next to a beautiful blonde girl with hair that seemed to fall in perfect waves.

Taking a seat she was instantly introduced to. "Hi, my names Rebecca, but you can call me Becca. Welcome to Slytherin house, only the best house in the school." A few cheers could be heard at Rebecca's words. "That there is Liam." She said pointing to the guy on Ginny's left side, before pointing to a girl in front of Ginny. "This of course is Tamera." She said before continuing on with introductions.

Ginny knew that she should be listening but she couldn't bring herself to. She was distracted by a pair of beautiful green eyes that she had hoped never to see again. Shaking her head she tuned back into Rebecca. "And that over there is Tom, extremely handsome but never nice enough to give anyone the time of day." She finished off.

After spending the better half of the feast being asked questions and answering them rather than eating, Ginny found that she couldn't wait for bed. Unfortunately she knew that sleep would be far off. First she would have to deal with a bunch of girls talking about their love life and then she would actually have to fall asleep, something that frightened Ginny. She was scared to close her eyes just in case the bodies of everyone she loved started to plague her mind.

Once the feast was finished Ginny acted dumb like she knew she would have to. Faking awe as she walked towards the slytherin common room and asking questions that she already knew the answer to. Once in her room Ginny was subjected to more questions like, what do you think about the castle, what was your old school like and of course are there any guys that have caught your eye.

Ginny was so exhausted by the time the girls decided to call it a night that she needn't have worried about nightmares. She passed out straight away and was not plagued by any dreams.

Ginny felt someone softly nudge her. Grumbling something about five more minutes she rolled over. This time a hard shove pushed her out of bed. Jumping up quickly Ginny turned to face the intruder. Becca stood there trying to hold her laughter. "It's time to get up sleepy head, or you'll be late for your first class." The blonde girl said before handing Ginny her time table. Double potions, great she thought before grabbing her school robes that had been given to her and heading off towards the bathroom.


End file.
